Our Fantastic Beasts
by MissSerein
Summary: Hazel is a witch who has quite a mysterious past and is also the only person in Newt's life that he would gladly die for and vice versa, she's often quiet and has quite the sharp tongue when provoked specially when protecting Newt from verbal assaults. And just like Newt she also has her own case full of treasures and adventures full of danger. And this is their story together.
1. Chapter 1

_**HEY GUYS, THIS IS MISS SEREIN AND I JUST WANTED TO TELL YOU THAT THERE ARE A COUPLE OF ARRANGEMENTS DONE TO THE WHOLE STORY AND THAT I'LL BE DOING MY OWN VERSION OF THIS STORY BUT I WILL STILL BASE IT THROUGH THE MOVIE AND I'LL BE ENDING THIS WITHOUT LINKING IT TO THE UPCOMING 2ND PART OF THE MOVIE. BTW HER 3RD NAME IS IRIS, IF THERE ARE SOME PARTS WHERE IT'S LOIS JUST IGNORE IT I HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO RE CHECK MY WRITING.**_

 _ **WELL NOW BUCKLE UP AND ENJOY THE RIDE!**_

* * *

Loud chattering can be heard in the halls of Hogwarts as students pile up, proudly wearing their robes that varies from the shades of Red, Green, Yellow and lastly Blue. Yet one lonely figure was standing in the wall, head bowed down and wearing the familiar Hufflepuff robes. He was none other than Newt Scamander, 11 years old and is the younger brother of the infamous Gryffindor quidditch beater, Theseus Scamander. It was already the third week since the school started and until now he has not made any friends for as his house mates have deemed him as weird and shouldn't be approached, much to his disappointment. As you can see, Newt is a socially awkward young boy who grew up being in the presence of his mother's Hippogriffs than humans. Just then a pair of black leather shoes that most definitely belonged to a girl stopped in front of him, he slowly raised his head and took in the black and blue robes of the girl, then the long shoulder length black silky straight hair, pink plump lips, ivory colored skin, high and elegant looking nose and lastly a pair of clear crystal grey eyes. It was no doubt that this was the infamous mysterious beauty he had heard about from a pair of boys from his house was talking about. She was none other than-"Hazel, Hazel Genevieve Iris, Whiteins. It's nice to meet you." her voice was soft but unwavering, she held out her hand and Newt cautiously held out his hand and shook it. "Newt... Newton Artemis Fido, Scamander..." Hazel smiled before letting go of his hand, there was a few minutes of silence which caused Newt to fidget around, he knew she was studying him and it made him nervous. That was until Hazel took his hand and proceeded to drag him away from his wall. "You like reading?" her sudden question took him by surprise so it took a minute before he answered with a yes, he saw her smile and nod her head as if approving. "Well, I need a partner for this task that Professor Dumbledore has signed me for my detention and it has to be a same year student from another house." Newt nodded as he sinked it in his head, he was quite surprised to know that a Ravenclaw student, much more less a close relative and possibly the only heir living of the Ravenclaw blood line had already received a detention just after 3 weeks of being here. Newt took a gulp before speaking up, "I.. if y.. you don't m..mind me asking... why-""why I have detention?" Hazel finished his question and Newt only nodded in confirmation. "I tried to touch and set free the fire crabs that the professor of care and magical creatures owns, I simply thought that they looked sad... but Professor Dumbledore caught me and agreed to keep it a secret as long as I do this task." Newt then thought for a few minutes before gaining a bit of confidence and asking. "s.. so do you.. p... perhaps... like-" "no." Newt's hopes we're shattered by the cold and short reply but before he could even drop it off Hazel spoke again. "I don't like them... I love them... that's why I want you to partner up with me because I know you love them too." and that was enough to move the young Newt's heart.

* * *

If Newt was asked about what Hazel is like, his first word would be mysterious and then followed by extremely protective and supportive. Just like at the time where a certain fellow Hufflepuff that had developed the knack for bullying Newt tried to bully him with Hazel around.

 _"_ _Locomotor Mortis!" The voice of none other than a male first year Hufflepuff rang out and followed by a group of laughter from every student that was present, who were all friends of the bully. They watched in amusement as Newt tried to stand up despite his legs being stuck together and falling again and again. "Your an idiot you know? Freak!" "Be thankful this is all that Charles is doing to you! You freak!" and this comments were followed by more laughter and Newt looked at the ground trying to stop his tears from falling. He was on his way to meet Hazel for their everyday meet ups in the library, they were going to study about giants today and their ways in life when he was cornered by Charles and his friends. "I think it'll be fun to make him float and vomit slugs Charles!" "Yeah!" "come on! do it Charles!" eager shouts of his friends made Charles smirk smugly and raise his right hand where he was holding his wand. "Levicorpus!" Charles watched in amusement as a struggling Newt flew up the air, he looked at his friends smugly before looking at the poor boy in the air and opened his mouth for the next spell. "Liberacorpus."_ _a cold and sharp voice was heard behind the group of bullies and all turned to the sound and saw shocked to see none other than the infamous mysterious beauty of the first years, Hazel Whiteins. Her eyes was cold, and her gaze was sharp. She was walking towards them calmly with her well known kneazle beside her, it's eyes were acid green popping out of it's grey fur, it's back was arched as it hissed in warning at the bullies. "Cassius, go and comfort Newt." Hazel said and it was noticeable how her tone got softer when she got to Newt's name and Cassius leaped fast towards Newt who by now was safely on the ground, Hazel waved her wand and muttered a spell which caused Newt's legs to separate. Cassius went and cuddled the in shocked Newt who in turn happily accepted the normally stoic and lazy cat, eyes wandering where Hazel was now standing surrounded by Charles and his group. "What's your deal Hazel? That was quite funny you know?" one of Charles female friend said as she looked at Hazel and her friends around her laughed in agreement, Charles watched as Hazel remained silent and was just watching them and mistaking it as acceptance he turned to Newt and was about to mutter the curse for slug vomiting when Hazel's voice was heard again. "_ _Slugulus Eructo." and suddenly Charles was the one who was vomiting slugs earning a few disgusted shrieks from his female friends. "How dare you! I'll tell a professor!" one of the guys said and was about to run away when-"_ _Petrificus Totalus" and just like that he was frozen up and fell down. "_ _Mimble Wimble" Hazel repeatedly chanted to all of the bullies as she passed them by and went towards Newt not even caring when the bullies ran away and dragging with them, their fallen and cursed friends. "Are you okay Newt?" her voice was now sweet and soft as she helped the shaken boy up, Newt nodded and held tightly to Cassius who was now being carried i Newt's arms. "A-are you n..not afraid that t-they mi...might tell a t-teacher?" Newt knew that nervousness was clear in his tone and Hazel laughed softly before beginning to drag Newt towards the library, "Don't worry Newt. The_ _Mimble Wimble curse will take care of that, it makes sure that the casted fellow wouldn't be able to speak of the happenings earlier." and with her reassurance Newt smiled and shook his head, silently asking himself on what did he do to deserve a companion like Hazel._

* * *

"Newt. Hey are you even listening?" Newt looked at the irritated Leta Lestrange and smiled sheepishly and mumbled an apology. He met Leta when he was in 3rd year and now he was already in 5th year and it was been 2 years since Hazel disappeared of Hogwarts and decided to study her academics through her home. It was rumored that she was being hunted by some crazy man that wanted her and her mother for their Ravenclaw blood that would be able to open the vault in the Gringotts Bank and Newt was the only one who knew of it as being true as others just brushed it off as a rumor just like the other reasons like dragon pox and many more. He still had the letter that Hazel left him the night before her sudden departure and with her disappearance came the mostly not missed bullying that Hazel used to protect him from. He met Leta when they bumped into each other and saw that she was carrying a book about rare creatures and they were able to _bond_ over it. It took Newt a year before finally falling for the surprisingly _kind and caring_ Slytherin and they had already done things that Newt would never be able to tell others who easily, things that are very **very** _intimate_. Today they were just hanging out in the great hall in the morning waiting for Headmaster Black's surprise announcement as Leta went on and on with what types of products would cause her hair and skin to be more beautiful and Newt was just satisfied with listening to her. "No, I was listening Leta..." Newt trailed off, inwardly grimacing at the sound of her name. He had once tried calling her love, dear and milady but Leta protested saying that she wanted him to just call her Leta and nothing more and so that's what he did even though he was actually a hopeless romantic who loves using pet names to call his beloved. Leta was about to speak again when suddenly a dragon made out of a blue paper flew towards them and hovered in front of him. And so he laid out his palm and watched as the charmed dragon tried to bite his thumb before unfolding and presenting him a two word message that got him freezing up and making his whole body giddy. Because there on the blue piece of paper was an elegant penmanship that Newt knew by heart and it spelled out a message that Newt has been dying to see, **_I'm back._** he couldn't stop himself from smiling wide and looking around, he was about to stand up and look for the sender who was no doubt his long lost companion when suddenly Headmaster Black appeared and along him was the professors. Newt caught Professor Dumbledore's eyes and the teacher winked at him before continuing forward and standing next to the headmaster. **"GOOD MORNING TO ALL OF YOU!"** Headmaster Black yelled even though he was already using sonorus to make his voice be heard throughout the massive hall, everyone finally quietened down which resulted to a smile from the Headmaster, **"I called all here today because I have a pleasant announcement."** murmurs could be heard about what kind of news could it possibly be, but Newt already had a clue on what half on the announcement was gonna be. **"Two years ago, a brilliant student went into hiding because of a dangerous man who was after their family. But they decided to continue her studies even if they were very far from the school by making her self study the subjects of your curriculum yet she was still able to place Top 2 in the annual ranking of intellect..."** by now the murmurs became a bunch of mumbling from every students as excitedly talked about the girl in question. **"And now she is ready again to start attending her classes in this school, please welcome back Miss Hazel Genevieve Iris... Ravenclaw."** and with that even Newt looked surprised at the change of surname from a noble family to an aristocratic one, just then the doors opened and a 15 year old girl with now silky, soft looking black hair that was only inches above the shoulder and crystal grey eyes that were framed by thick black lashes and a pair of high bridged nose and pink plump lips, ivory complexion and a noticeably curvy body underneath the black and blue robes walked in. Everyone held their breath until she reached the very front where Headmaster Black and the rest of the professors welcomed her back. She turned around and looked at all of the people in the hall taking note of the new faces and the old faces that were now gone when she met a pair of dazzling green eyes that belonged to the guy she had been secretly admiring ever since their first year, **her** Newt Scamander who was now sitting next to a furious looking snake known as Leta Lestrange his _supposedly girlfriend_ , Hazel inwardly scoffed at the relationship.

* * *

Leta Lestrange was a simple girl with a devious mind. She has always found the thought of experimenting with creatures fun. But at Hogwarts she wasn't able to do it as she would be constantly watched by people and there is a chance that she might get expelled and so she thought of a plan and it involved a well known creature freak, Newt Scamander. At first she tried befriending him when the bird that was usually his protector left.. but soon it proved to not be enough so she had other's to bully him and she was always _there_ to **comfort** him everytime it happens through _physical comfort_ and soon she had him where she wanted. But now here she was, glaring in hatred as she watched Newt smile so big and hugged the raven so tight that it caused the female to pat his back to signal that she couldn't breathe. Leta knew that this time she would face problems concerning her hold to Newt and her nightly experiments but she would never back down. She just needed a few more test before finally completing her own personal mission and then she would dispose of the Hufflepuff, _literally._

* * *

Hazel was currently sitting in the secluded area of the library reading a restricted book about magical creatures when she heard them arguing, most specifically Newt and Leta arguing. Now she was stunned to hear them fight and she knew it was supposed to be private but that didn't stop her from getting up and coming near the bickering voices. There she saw a red faced Leta who was whisper shouting and pacing back and forth while Newt was sitting in one of the chairs and tiredly rubbing his face as several books scattered in front of him, showing that he was researching before this happened."I told you Newt! I want to go to Hogsmeade today so why are you here studying.. about animals when I made it clear to you that we would be going to Hogsmeade today?!" Hazel watched in amusement as Leta proceeded to stomp her feet making her look like a crazy lady, "But Leta. I don't want to go... I have to finish this. I want to finish this." Newt tried to calmly explain but Leta had none of it and was about to slap Newt when Hazel let out a cough causing her to abruptly stop at her tracks. "Violence is forbidden in the library Lestrange." she said as she stepped out of her corner and went beside the silent and shocked Newt, "this is a matter between me and _my boyfriend_." Leta replied with a snide but Hazel didn't even seemed to be affected by it and instead gave her a mocking smile. "Ah..yes. The boyfriend that you we're about to inflict pain to just because he refused to join you to your hogsmeade expedition. i didn't expect you to be this low Lestrange." Hazel didn't even hide the the mocking tone that she used and marveled at the sight out a stuttering Leta who couldn't even think of a remark to what she said, she looked at Newt for support but saw the guy looking at the ground and pretending not to see her distress and she was about to comment on his behavior until she was cut off again by the witty bird. "i suggest you too hurry up Lestrange, you'll be leaving for hogsmeade soon. You wouldn't want to go there extremely late and with much more less than points taken from your house right? You know they'll be extremely _upset_ if they found out it was you who was responsible for it." Leta froze up with her remark and then proceeded to glare at the young girl and to her boyfriend before marching away with an irritated huff. "t...thank you...Iris.." Newt's quiet voice made Hazel looked at him and saw that his eyes we're red and there we're tears flowing to his cheeks so she took out her handkerchief and proceeded to wipe his tears away, "don't be silly Fido. Now dry those tears up, she's not worth it!" she gently spoke and smiled as she saw Newt beginning to smile at the use of their nicknames for one another. It started as a joke for them as both confessed their annoyance for their long names when Newt suddenly started calling her Iris and she had gone and teased him back by calling him Fido and now the nickname had stuck to them, and there is nothing that they can do about it. _Not that they actually want to do anything about it..._ "Now care to tell me why your on the rush to finish these papers Fido?" Hazel asked as she helped Newt pack his things as they we're going to move to her secluded section for more privacy, Newt smiled brightly at her as they started walking. She noticed the bounce in Newt's every step and waited till the hufflepuff shared what caused him to be so happy. "Mother wanted me to research them for her friend's young son who has troubles understanding these said animals, said that I'll be able to do anything I want and she'll give me a bigger allowance if I do so." Hazel laughed as she knew who this young child was, it was Alexander who had taken a liking to Newt and was interested to magical creatures. She knows this because Newt has told her stories about the times he spent telling Alex things about Hippogriffs. "Well then, I'll help you out. I've got nothing to do anyway!" Hazel exclaimed as they both made way to her personal spot in the library.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys, so I wasn't able to immediately publish this chapter because my original writing vanished and the information I collected for this story also disappeared, so I had to redo it all over again. But here it is now! ENJOY!**_

* * *

Hazel has been quite bored this past few days since Newt was busy with Leta and almost all of the time was missing. She was currently reading a book about dragons when _entertainment_ came in the form of a tan, freckled, lean boy with long dark brown hair tied in a low ponytail and dark brown eyes. He was Darius Micheal, Whiteins her cousin from her father's side who was sorted in Slytherin and her eyes through everything. Darius was unlike her, he was cheerful and has many connections so it was easy for him to gather information. Information that Hazel needs… "My lovely cousin, it seems like your Romeo is gone?" Darius said as he then sat across his quiet cousin who just shoot him a glance before going back to her book, "He's out with Lestrange. What do you want?" came her monotone reply that caused him to act all hurt. "OH! Im offended my dear lovely cousin! Do I only approach you when humble me wants something from you?" "Cut the crap Darius, now . .?" Hazel cut him off as she finally placed her book down and properly faced her cousin. "There's been rumors going on." Darius whole demeanor immediately changed and Hazel sat up straighter. "What kind of rumors?" she asked and by this time there was a serious deafening atmosphere, "creatures has been going missing since last year, at first it was just one every month so not everyone was able to notice it… but my friends and I we're able to notice the disappearance so we secretly decided to list down each and every animals that are inside this castle…took us quite a while but we managed… but now it's happening again but much more crazier! So many animals has been taken! Some even personal animals of a few students!" it was clear in Darius tone that he was angry, she sighed before nodding in confirmation "Just keep giving me information and I'll see what I can do." Darius seemed happy by this and nodded before getting up and walking away. Once she was sure that her cousin was gone she rubbed her temples and couldn't help but sigh again, feeling a slight headache. She then glanced at her wrist watch that was a brown multiple leather strapped watch with a gem dangling the at the very end of the straps. She smiled when she remembered how she got it.

 _FLASHBACK:_

 _Hazel was just packing the very last bits of her things in her section of the dorm, she was going to study at home for a few years and now as the 2nd year is ending she's packing all of her things. With a tired huff she placed a feather-light charm on her school trunk before closing the basket where Cassius was now lying on. "Madame, Mistress told me to get all of your things." A sudden voice made her jumped in surprise and turned around to see where it came from and let out a sigh when she saw that it was none other than Trixie, one of their house elves. "Okay Trixie, you can take my trunk, all of my stuffs are in there. I'll take care of Cassius." And with a bow Trixie disappeared along with her trunk, Hazel looked around her room once more before grabbing Cassius's basket and walked out of the female dorms and out of the common room door's. She smiled at the people who smiled and nodded at her in acknowledgement ,she turned to a corner and just then a blur of yellow and grey rushed towards her and it took her a few moments before realizing that it was none other than her Hufflepuff, Newt Scamander. "Newt? What happened? Why are you rushing here?" Hazel asked as she helped steady a heavy breathing Newt, "I…I…." he tried to speak but Hazel shush him and gestured him to breath in and out and calm down. Once he was breathing normally he looked straight at the girl in front of him, catching the said girl in surprise. "I read your letter… Well accidentally actually… I don't want you to go..but I know it's for yours and your family's safety." Hazel saw the sadness in Newt's green eyes and she couldn't help herself but to hug the guy that she likes the guy that she knows is one of the best things in her life. They talked for the rest of the way towards the carriages, Newt was supposed to leave tomorrow so he still has time to pack his luggage not like his best friend. Hazel was quite sad as she was about to go inside the carriage and she knew there was a possibility of never seeing the young Hufflepuff boy ever again, she sighed and placed her right feet in the carriage when suddenly she heard Newt's voice screaming her name. "HAZEL! WAIT A MINUTE!" she turned around and saw Newt running towards her, and as he arrived in front of her he handed out a yellow box with a grey ribbon. "Consider this as an early Birthday gift!" he said as he looked down, Hazel's face broke into a bright smile and she gently took the box from Newt and put in inside her pocket. "You…you can…j-just t-throw it..o-out…if you don't like it…" Newt stammered as he looked down in embarrassment, "Newt. Look at me." Her gentle voice caused him to look at her hesitantly but that hesitation vanished when he saw the female's gentle and brilliant smile. "No matter what, anything that comes from you is my treasure…always remember that okay? This is not a goodbye Newt.. I'll make sure of that okay? So please wait for me…" Hazel said as she gently touched Newt's cheek in which the latter lean on, "I'll wait for you Hazel…Come back soon okay?" his voice was soft and his eyes we're glassy. Hazel didn't want to go away but she knew time was running out so she reluctantly removed her hand from his cheek. And she knew it was a dangerous thing to do but before she can even back out she leaned in. And at that moment the Hufflepuff was caught by surprise when their lips brushed against each other and a few peaceful minutes passed, the wind blew gently against the two and as they broke apart. The girl smiled one last time before going inside the carriage, and the young man was left standing there looking at the carriage that was slowly disappearing from the view. And slowly a smile graced his lips as he then turned around and slowly walked back inside the castle, but unbeknownst to them that at the same moment their fingers touched their lips and their cheeks was blazing red and no one but the two of them knew that the reason wasn't the chilly wind from outside._

 _A few minutes had already passed when Hazel suddenly remembered the small box in her pocket, she took it out and gently took the ribbon and the top off and what greeted her was a beautiful watch in a multiple dainty looking brown straps and on the very last strap was a beautiful gem. She carefully wore it and as she was about to hide the box a folded note fell out, she urgently unfolded it and read it._

 ** _Hey Hazel,_**

 ** _Should I address you as Hazel Genevieve Iris? I don't exactly know.. But for now I'll be calling you Iris since you've told me how much you hate how long your name is. Anyway Iris, I hope that you'll always be safe and sound wherever you'll be going. This is my gift for you, if you tap the watch 3 times it'll show you a picture of us from our first year. And the gem is something my I read about.. you see, it's a Blue Apatite Gem and I know you already know what it means as you've been reading about gems for quite a while now, just like you've once told me. I learned that it's actually a useful gift since it's often given to someone as a lucky charm. So this is now your lucky charm… And sorry if I read your letter a bit early and that I wasn't able to hang out with you yesterday, I had to do this and it took quite a long time to be done. Anyway, this wrist watch is said to last as long as the owner hold's value of it, so yeah… anyway I'll miss you and always remember that I'll always be here for you._**

 ** _Your loving Hufflepuff,_**

 ** _Newt Artemis Fido, Scamander_**

 _The young gift laughed as she gently folded the letter back and carefully putted in back in the box. 'Oh Newt…. You adorable puff.'_

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

Newt sighed as he watched Leta browse at the clothes catalog? Newt wasn't sure what it was except that it consist of various types of dresses and miscellaneous for girls. Newt then found himself thinking about the time Hazel first wrote to him after leaving.

 _FLASHBACK:_

 _Newt was silently reading under the willow tree when suddenly he heard a high pitched buzzing and he curiously looked around until he saw 2 glowing lights and it was coming towards him .He waited until it was close enough to be identified and he almost shouted in surprise when he saw 2 fairies who were both holding a little parchment. He analyzed them and figured out they were still young ad they were only about 3 inches tall, they flew in front of Newt and the other one took his finger and tried to lift it up but struggling to do so, and so he lifted it up and watched as the second one dropped the small parchment on his hand and then gestured towards his wand and then back to the parchment. Newt did as that and watched as the parchment grew and it was now a folded letter with a small 3 inches brown box. He unfolded the letter as the fairies flew around him looking at the scenery before them._

 ** _Dear Fido,_**

 ** _And yes I am now calling you Fido. Anyway I miss you so much but I'm doing fine here and I think I'm actually learning more in my home than in school since I have access to everything here. Don't reply on this letter as it's too dangerous to do so, I was only able to do this because these two little sweethearts urged me to do so. If your wondering how I got them, I saved their eggs from being eaten.. so now we have about 40 fairies in our house sadly 10 or so of them didn't hatch… but it seems like mother is taking quite a liking at them but these two took quite a liking at me. Though I have no clue on to why exactly. Now you must be wondering on who these two are, the one wearing a rose dress is Nora and she's the more matured one between the two._**

 _Newt looked at the mentioned fairy and saw the it was indeed wearing a rose like red dress, with tan skin, chin length fluffy looking blond hair and pupil less light pink eyes her wings was gold and she was calmly flying and looking out for the 2nd fairy, often letting out high pitch buzzing when the other fairy get's too close to the swinging branches of the willow tree._

 ** _Now the 2nd fairy is Violet, akin to her orchid clothes._**

 _Newt then looked at the last fairy and just like what Hazel said it was adorning a violet orchid dress, it also has pale skin and a long feet length wavy honey blond hair that was tied in two high pig tails by a vine like structure, and her eyes we're gold but her wings was the opposite of Nora's as it was silver. Violet was now being chased by a worried Nora as she ventures near the branches of the tree._

 ** _Now the little box is for them, it consists of a small butter cream cookie and a small pint of milk, their favorite food. Please give it to them before they leave and come back to me. I just wanted to tell you about my well being so I wrote this. Oh! And Cassius says hi! He seems to really miss your petting. Well this is all for now. Take care Fido! Until then._**

 ** _Your loving Ravenclaw,_**

 ** _Iris._**

 ** _PS: It seems like I'll be able to come back quickly if things continue to be the way they are being for now._**

 _Newt couldn't help himself from smiling, he then opened the box and saw that it was indeed a small cookie and 2 small pints, something that would look like it belonged to a doll house's kitchen accessory but it wasn't was it was made out of glass instead if plastic. He looked around and saw Nora and Violet talking to each other, "Nora… Violet… Iris- I mean Hazel wants you to have this before going home." With that the 2 fairies rushed towards him and happily took the contents of the box, splitting the cookie and sharing it then happily drinking their milks on top of Newt's head. Newt just smiled gently before going back to his books about Nifflers, the letter safely tucked in his pocket._

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

"NEWT?!" Leta called for the 4th time at the dazed smiling Newt who after finally hearing his girlfriend's call apologetically smiled and rubbed his neck. "Y-you c-called?" He asked and Leta sighed, quite annoyed that he would still occasionally stutter when talking to her. Unlike when he was conversing to a certain bird. "I said I'm going back to my dorm, I'm going to finish my homework that's due tomorrow." Leta said as she stood up and gathered her things and put it in her bag, Newt hummed in reply and also stood up stretching. Leta leaned in and kissed Newt before walking away, and as Newt grabbed his things he set out towards the library where he knew Hazel would most definitely be. Unbeknownst to him Leta was hiding behind the corner, seething in anger when she saw that Newt didn't even react at her kiss when the opposite happened when **that** bird did it. Leta accidentally saw it when she was walking back to her common room after a recent experiment when she turned to a corner but immediately hid as she saw two people walking in it. It was none other than her boyfriend and the blasted bird, Hazel. She watched as Newt gave Hazel a bag of sweets, "here, you seemed down this past few days. I recon your missing your mother but I hope this will cheer you up.." the shyness and embarrassment was clear in his voice, he was looking down when suddenly the Ravenclaw hugged him tightly. "Thanks Newt!" She said as she let him go and took the bag of sweets, "it's getting late… we should go back to our common room's I'll see you tomorrow okay?" she said as she then suddenly lean up and kissed the frozen Hufflepuff's cheek, "Thanks again Newt! See yah!" she hurriedly said before walking away and just as she walked by Leta, she looked at where the Slytherin was hiding and shoot a smile before completely passing by. Leta stood there shocked and annoyed, but that feeling worsened when Newt stood there completely astounded with his cheeks and ears blazing red for a few more minutes before finally composing himself and walking towards his common room. This time Leta knew it was just a matter of time before Newt finally breaks free from her influence…


End file.
